Gems of Light and Demons of Darkness
by Lord Maximus
Summary: All great races must be cautious and not fall into the trap of pride and apathy. These two races both fell into the trap and in the end they paid the price, only both faced different consequences.


**Chronicles of the Demons**

A dark portal opened, allowing a robed creature to float through it, escorted by the two artificial guards as he walked onto the surface of the dead planet. He stopped in the clearing, noting the surface to be completely dead, like the world his masters had once called home.

The masters who summoned him appeared in flashes of darkness, surrounding him as he bowed in complete submission. "You summoned me, Great Ones?"

" _The time has come to seek revenge on our final enemies who desolated our once great home. We have received word that the Gems are engulfed in civil war on a primitive world. Go now and wipe them out. Their powers do not frighten us._ "

"As you command, Masters." The servant bowed as its masters vanished back into the darkness.

The robed creature turned his six eyes to the gathered army behind him, all of them waiting for his orders. "The time for vengeance on the infidels who destroyed our home has come. Assemble the fleet. We go to the Gem Homeworld to exterminate."

He watched in satisfaction as the army moved through the portals that appeared, allowing the army to leave the staging point. The ships were already prepared, waiting for the order from their commander to begin the operation.

.

"Rose, our scouts report that Homeworld's armies are using the Warp Pad to bring in reinforcements." A slim young woman reported to her leader.

The leader, a pink haired woman wearing a long flowing white dress frowned at the report. "We must prepare than, Pearl. The Diamonds must be ready to unleash their full army on us."

"What will we do?" Pearl anxiously asked.

"We must disable to the Warp Pad, cut Homeworld off from sending reinforcements. At the very least we disabled the Kindergarten at the start of the war. Homeworld will not be able to replenish its armies so fast." Rose stated. "Gather the troops."

"Yes Rose." Pearl bowed and raced off to fulfill her command.

Rose turned away, looking at the ocean before her. "Oh Pearl, you still act too much like you are not truly free."

.

Somewhere deep in space was a world covered in cities with buildings made of pure crystal that reached up and touched the sky. In front of a giant dome shaped building millions upon millions large hulking figure stood side by side, lining up around the building in parade formation while holding weapons in ready positions.

"Lady Diamond, our armies are ready."

A tall woman with yellow skin, blond hair in a bob, and yellow eyes nodded in satisfaction. "Give them the order to proceed. We will end Rose's foolish rebellion and continue our work."

"Yes my lady." The servant bowed as the tall woman walked past her, seeing the armies assembled before them.

"Now it begins." The woman said, pulling out her sword.

Just before she could give the order a sound was heard from the sky and they looked up, watching swarms of fighters and ships appearing out of dark portals and firing dark purple beams onto the city below. The beams scorched and tore through buildings, incinerating dozens of denizens before they even know what was happening. A trio of fighters flew over the assembled armies, dropping bombs that wiped out hundreds of surprised soldiers in giant explosions, scattering the survivors who fell over each other in a rush of complete surprise and panic. Portals closest to the planet releasing pulsars and solar flares that devastated the surface of the planet.

"Prepare, my warriors! The war has come to Homeworld!" The woman shouted as more ships started to appear.

"How could the traitors have launched an attack on Homeworld?" The servant cried out as she stood close to her master.

"She did not. This is not Rose's army…I recognize those portals." The woman narrowed her eyes. "The Iconians…Those mongrels actually survived and now they dare to try and take revenge. Well, we shall remind them the cost of defying us and the Gem Empire."

.

As the ships above continued to bomb the planet portals on the ground opened up and out came an army of humanoid creatures, all of them wearing tight armor over their grey skin and covered everything except their heads which showed three pairs of eyes, elongated faces, and three fingered hands carrying weapons.

"Establish a perimeter and eliminate any survivors." The apparent commander said as he walked out of the portal, holding a long staff in his hands.

"Yes, Harbinger." The assembled warriors complied.

"DIE!"

He watched as a series of large warriors, Gem Warriors that were as big as Defilers charged forward, brandishing large axes.

"Barbarians." The Harbinger held out a hand and the Gem Warriors were lifted off the ground suddenly. "Kill them!"

A series of purple energy beams hit the Gem Warriors, destroying their bodies in flashes of light.

"They have not changed at all." The Harbinger spat at the remains of the Gem Warriors and looked up at the sky. "Destroy the Warp Pads and space ports. We will ground them and then finish them."

The fleet, which was still pouring out of portals appearing in the sky began concentrating their fire on the ordered locations.

"Now they will know how we felt as our worlds fell." The Harbinger whispered darkly. "Clear the way to the Diamond Authority."

.

Yellow Diamond marched through the Diamond Hall, ignoring the earthquakes as Gem soldiers and warriors moved past her to defend the Homeworld. The large doors leading to the Diamond Hall opened and her two sisters were already waiting for her.

"Yellow Diamond, the Iconians apparently live and now are attacking us." White Diamond spoke, her eyes closed in contemplation. "I sense their presence behind this attack."

"Yes. They defy us again with their presence. They will be hunted down and exterminated." Yellow Diamond vowed vengefully.

"If we survive this attack." Blue Diamond muttered absently as the great hall shook again. "Our armies have been spent fighting against the traitor and her armies. The portals of the Iconians are appearing all over Homeworld and their Heralds have been obviously modified to be their warriors and soldiers now. "

"We will stop them, here and now." Yellow Diamond stated as she held up her sword. "Rose Quartz or the Iconians all of Homeworld's enemies will fall."

"Then we shall assemble our armies together and repel this invasion." White Diamond declared. "Go forth, Yellow Diamond and lead our armies to victory."

"Yes, my sisters." Yellow Diamond nodded and left the hall.

Outside Yellow Diamond was satisfied to see over thousands, perhaps even millions of Gem Warriors waiting for her orders. "Move forward, warriors of Homeworld and destroy the enemy!"

The Gem Warriors shouted in cheer as Yellow Diamond rushed forward, leading the army to meet the enemy.

.

"Harbinger, our forces are heavily engaged against Gem Warriors in all assigned locations." A Construct reported to the lead Harbinger.

"Deploy the Omega Beams. We will use their powers against them." The Harbinger ordered.

.

Yellow Diamond marched forward, leading over thousands of Gem Warriors through the battle scarred cities of Homeworld, clashing with the Heralds of the Iconians. Yellow Diamond admitted that the Iconians had obviously prepared their Heralds to be great warriors as she watched Gems and Heralds kill each other in a blaze of death. She clashed with dozens of them and killed them all but she did not emerge unscathed as her armor sported dozens cuts and burn marks. The Gem Warriors under her command were fighting for the glory and survival of the Gem race as they died, some taking their enemies with them.

"Wipe them out, my warriors! Show no mercy!" Yellow Diamond shouted, holding her sword above her head.

A sound directed her attention to the sky as another portal appeared, releasing a shockwave off energy that traveled through the devastated city and any Gem it touched screamed as their form either vanished back into their Gems or weakened them long enough for their Herald adversaries to kill them. Yellow Diamond held up her sword as the shockwave hit her, grunting in pain as her form sparked and she felt herself weakening. Those cowardly Iconians must have created weapons that could harm Gems in the centuries since their home world had been bombed.

.

White and Blue Diamond opened their eyes as portals of darkness appeared in the Diamond Hall and of these portals came three beings, staring malevolently at the two of the leaders of the Gem Empire.

"Iconians." White Diamond scowled. "You have changed since our last meeting."

"You dare enter desecrate these halls with your presence?" Blue Diamond stood up, preparing herself for battle.

" _We give you two options. Surrender and live to serve us or resist and die screaming._ " The lead Iconian stated.

"Gems do not surrender to _vermin_." Blue Diamond spat. "We will finish what we started centuries ago and end your pathetic race."

" _You will fail now just as you failed before. Only this time you will die as your home word is bombarded to extinction._ " The Iconian on the right, a red tinted being of energy stated. " _We will bathe the stars in your remains._ "

The three Iconians vanished back into their portals of darkness, leaving the two Diamonds to contemplate the threat against their world.

.

The Omega beams utilized by the Heralds was more than devastating against the Gem armies that were now struggling to repel the armies of the Demons of Air and Darkness as they weakened the Gems who were silicon based life forms with bodies made of light and energy. The Omega beams sapped the Gems of their energy, leaving them vulnerable to the Heralds as they continued their onslaught.

Yellow Diamond killed another Herald by stabbing her sword through its chest and looked around, seeing the battle was now starting to go bad for the Gems. "Press the assault! Do not let up!"

"It is over, Diamond."

Yellow Diamond watched as a Herald holding a staff approached her. "You are a commander."

"We are the Harbingers of your demise." The Herald tapped the ground with its staff. "You will now answer for your crimes against us."

"I will answer for nothing, pet!" Yellow Diamond spot, pointing her sword at the Herald. "Your kind will answer for its continued existence!"

She rushed forward, clashing her sword with the Herald's staff and both weapons flashed with purple and yellow energy as they clashed. The Herald raised one finger and Yellow Diamond was lifted into the air, grunting as her body seemed to start crushing in on itself.

"Your time is over." The Herald said as the gravity field worked to crush Yellow Diamond.

"No…It's….NOT!" Yellow Diamond shouted, using her own power to break free of the gravity field and knocked the Herald back.

Yellow Diamond landed on her knees, feeling herself weakening from expanding her energy which was already weakened from the Omega beams. A beam hit the building above her and caused debris to fall upon her, burying her under rubble. As one of three leaders of the Gem Homeworld lay buried the fighting continued with the forces of the Iconians devastating the planet.

'How? How could this happen to is…' Yellow Diamond thought her vision darkened. 'Rose.'

.

Rose perked up, staring at the star lit night sky. "Something has happened…We must leave this planet."

Her mind became overcome with visions of death and destruction and in the center of the mass chaos was a single being who presence screamed power and malevolence.

"The Demons have returned."

.

The Gem Homeworld had never before been invaded in the history of its people's existence since they were the ones who usually invaded other worlds. But in their arrogance for destroying or killing anything in their way they had not believed in the possibility that any of species they had supposedly destroyed would come back to exact revenge. Both Blue and White Diamond shared these thoughts as they used a Warp Pad to transport deep down below the surface of the Gem Homeworld and appeared in a massive chamber while above them was a massive heart shaped gem that pumped energy to the rest of Homeworld. This gem was what created the Gem race in their beginning, starting with the creation of the Diamonds and was followed by lesser Gems that the Diamonds controlled and dominated to create a utopia of perfection.

"We cannot let the Iconians destroy our life force. Any hope of restoring our race would be lost if the Heart of Homeworld is destroyed." White Diamond stated, looking up at the gem.

"What must we do?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Enclose the Gem Heart into a parallel dimension where we will wait for the right time." White Diamond stated as she raised her hands.

However a portal of darkness appeared in front of them and out of it appeared an Iconian, one that was obviously the leader. " _You will not survive._ "

"How dare you trespass here, demon?!" Blue Diamond said, enraged by the Iconian appearing on what was considered Gem holy ground. "You will suffer a thousand deaths for this!"

" _No. I won't._ " The Iconian pointed her hand at the Gem Heart. " _For today, the last hope of your race dies._ "

"NO!" White Diamond leapt up but was hit by the beam of energy that shot out of the Iconian's hand, covering her body in energy until she was completely covered and exploded.

"WHITE DIAMOND!" Blue Diamond screamed in horror at her sister's death.

The Iconian faced Blue Diamond as the surviving Gem ruler charged forward to avenge the loss of her sister just as there was a flash of light.

.

Silence.

That was all Yellow Diamond heard as she awoke, fully recovered and ready to continue the fight. Only when she emerged she found nothing but a ruined city.

"It cannot be…" She muttered as she looked around. "It cannot be."

The Gem Homeworld was destroyed, its cities devoid of life and its skies now dark grey to show just how lifeless it now was.

" _Yellow Diamond._ "

Yellow Diamond watched as the image of White and Blue Diamond appeared before her. "Sisters…"

" _It is over, sister._ " Blue Diamond said solemnly.

"Over…Does this mean…We lost?" Yellow Diamond could barely speak the words.

" _The Gem Heart now exists in another dimension. I sent it away just as I died. The Iconians now believe all of Gem kind to be extinct._ " White Diamond said. " _With the Gem Heart now safe there is a chance that our race can be reborn._ "

"What must I do, sisters?" Yellow Diamond asked.

" _Look for survivors of our race and protect them sister. The Demons will not stop at Homeworld. They will not stop until all Gem kind is wiped from the universe._ " Blue Diamond answered. " _Wait for the right time and retrieve the Gem Heart and restore life to our world._ "

"I understand, sister." Yellow Diamond solemnly bowed her head as the images of her sisters vanished. "And I will not fail you."

The Iconians had won the battle, but the war was far from over.

.

 _Captain's Log Supplemental: The Saratoga is in orbit around a world on the edge of Romulan space that was never colonized due to the fact that it was unhindered uninhabitable by possible bombardment but our scans cannot penetrate it. It is impossible to use warp drive in this system due to supspace ruptures but at full impulse power we have managed to enter the system and locate the origin of the ruptures. A single planet that was attacked and bombarded centuries ago._

Three shuttles landed on the surface of the planet, flying over the ruined cities that spoke of the civilization that once stood here. The shuttles landed outside on the outskirts, coming upon a small canyon to not disturb the ruins.

"There's something odd about this place." A woman said, taking scans of the canyon with her tricorder.

The walls were riddled with humanoid shaped holes with pieces of machinery scattered across the ground, withered by the passage of time.

"What sort of race lived here? What sort-"

CRASH!

The woman spun around, pulling out a weapon and pointed it at knocked machine resembling a drill attached to a cylinder body. Holding up her tricorder she looked for anything suspicious and to her surprise she found an energy reading deep in the rock in front of her. She dug away at the dirt for over ten minutes before a green light flashed. Stepping back the woman watched in awe as the light slowly expanded into a human shape and in a flash of light what stood before the woman was could only be described to her as a child who looked at her with shocked, confused, and scared eyes.

A child of a once great race that had fallen from grace and paid the price for its pride, now given a second chance.


End file.
